Lucled
|aliases = Kanzler, Prinz, luc, swedish cunt|nation = German Empire|town = Hannover|hideb = e|towny_rank = Mayor|occupation = Prinz von Hannover, General (Körperbefel), Minister of Propaganda (August 3 - Sep 15 ) Kanzler (Sep 16 - Now)|organization = Epic gamers of the German Empire, The Hannover Times,|religion = dabio & dabuigi|nationality = Prussian (Swedish IRL)|gender = Male|height = 175cm|political_party = reichgang|discord = lucled#6283|date_of_spawn = (Classic) 15 January 2017 (Terra Nova) 28 October 2018|place_of_spawn = (Classic) Papua New Guinea (Terra Nova) tbh no idea|nation_history = (October 28th - July 6) Sweden (July 6 - Present) German Empire}} History - Terra Nova It started with caarliitoo inviting lucled to the city of Stockholm back in the very late Beta Era after some hype of wanting to play on the next version of EMC. Weeks passed and we built most what Stockholm (Tukholma) is today. After some boredom me and caarliitoo decided to take a short break from the server (mostly because of school aswell but nevermind that) We decided to give the City to the player xWaazes_ (Currently the Mayor of Dresden) aswell as the nation to see how well he could handle it as a test. He then after some time ended up giving it to Sweharry who when we returned refused to give back the city to the true King caarliitoo. He instead gave it to wextramc and they both coup'd Sweden. After that occurance me and caarliitoo had plans of retaking the City by making Finland and slowly restoring the Swedish Empire but that never happened, instead we went inactive for another 3 months. I then attempted on returning but the queue was over 300 players so I gave up after a few seconds lol, Another month passed and it was June 24. After a lot of discussing with the Kaiser FrederickIII and other people on EarthMC I had decided to buy Priority and finally return to the server. That was when I realized what had become of Stockholm, Legacy and history destroyed ruthlessly by the aggressive Finns. After that I discussed with Caarliitoo to attempt a slowly and silently take-over in Tukholma to regain Stockholm. We got good relations with the Finns but we left after 2 weeks due to realizing it was going nowhere. I then got a plan, which I quickly introduced to other Germans and Caarliitoo. I was to go and take the Great City of Stettin. After some discussion with EchoOcelot of Burgundy he thought that I could have the City, But only if Caarliitoo became Kaiser of Germany again, Something which I could not risk without losing good relations with it's current Kaiser I refused to take the City and instead went to make the City of Hannover which would eventually grow to become the banner blasted city it is Today. The German Unification struggle Long before the creation of Hannover, Germany has been struggling to unite when several nations seek to claim certain parts or all of Germany. lucled tried his best to speak with these leaders but recieved nothing but autism and unrealistic demands. In August 2nd Otto Von Bismarck (JustNinja02) won the votes and took the title as Kanzler of the German Empire. He later announced his cabinet the 3rd of August, which he had discussed before handing out with the Kaiser. I then became Minister of Propaganda.